londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
. Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. 'Further information 'HERE. *CHURCH WOOD (TRENT PARK) PETITION: Details HERE *LONDON OWL SURVEY: Details HERE *THREAT TO BOTWELL COMMON: Details HERE ---- 'Saturday 11th February ' *Beddington: 3''' Iceland G'ull, 1 '''Kumlien's Gull', 1 Caspian Gull, 750+ Fieldfare. 200+ Redwing photos here (PA, BFBG) *Alexandra Park: 70+ Redwing, several Fieldfare, 2 Redpoll sp (presumed Lesser but Mealy still Muswell Hill garden 9th Feb) (Andrew Gardener, Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 2 drake Pintail and Shelduck still, 13 Lapwings on ice, 2 Snipe (Brent Birders). *Clapham Common: 25 Redwing and 1 Fieldfare blogging about (Mark H). *Gallions Reach: 20 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Curlew, 2 Grey Plover, 100 Redshank, 50 Lapwing, 9 Snipe, 30 Shelduck, 3 Gadwall, 140 Teal. (Gary A James). *Greenwich Ecology Park: Jack Snipe showing well from the East Hide, 3 Lapwing downriver. (Conrad Ellam & John Bushell) also 2 Common Snipe with the Jack Snipe earlier (from mid morning) and 3 Teal on Thames nearby, Water Rail in alder carr, Green Woodpecker on nearby parkland (Joe Beale) *Greenwich/Trafalgar Road : flock of 9 Lapwings feeding on former Greenwich District Hospital site, which has become a grassy field and is awaiting development (Joe Beale) *Harmondsworth Moor: Great Spotted Woodpecker, 100+ Redwing, 75 Fieldfare, Teal, 3 Goldfinch, 3 Little Grebes, 30+ Lapwing, 15+ Common Gulls, 3 Skylarks, 10+ Rooks, 2 Jackdaws, 15+ Stock Doves, 3 Reed Buntings, 33 Canada Geese, 3 Chaffinch. 3 Song Thrush.(Sue Giddens) *Hornsey: 100+ Fieldfare over Priory Park at 11.20 a.m. (James Palmer) *Ladywell fields.S.E.6.kingfisher.2 mistle thrush.3 gt spotted woodpeckers.30 redwings (Terry Wilson) *Lea Valley - Netherhall / Glen Faba: (WeBS count highlights - c85% ice cover) 6 Pintail (3m 3f - 3 on ice-free area near 'heronry' island at S end, 3 on ice-free area near two islands in NE of pit), 1 Goldeneye, 60 Wigeon, 245 Gadwall, 1 Water Rail (on shore N end GF pit), 6 Little Grebe. Also 1 Cettis Warbler, and curious sight of Dunnock feeding off / from head of carcass of largely devoured Muntjac - what killed it? A fox?...or the 'Beast of Broxbourne'? (Nigel May). *Napsbury: 2 Red Kite, drifted east along A141 @ 0755hrs. (Neville Smith) *Wanstead Pk: Smew 08-30 on Roding but wary, flew downstream, 3 Bullfinch, Water Rail, Teal. (Bob Vaughan & another guy) *Muswell Hill: 60+ Redwings feeding on berries in gardens (S.Upcott) *Mayesbrook Park: 1 Water Rail ( Main Lake nr. Boat Sheds ), 1 Common Snipe, 3 Lapwings on ice ( Main Lake ), 1 Smew ( Redhead ) on Main Lake ( G.Harding ). *Rye Meads RSPB: White-tailed Eagle juv seen flying SE at 12.10 (Birdguides+Herts), seen yesterday at East Hyde, reported on Herts website as flyover. *Roding Valley Park and Redbridge Lakes: Woodlark for third day the southbound M11 flyover near southern end of Uplands Road, Little Egret, half a dozen Fieldfares, Grey Heron, Song Thrush, 3 Goldfinches, Pied Wagtail (Alan Hobson). *South Norwood Country Park: Woodlark 'again on Ryelands Field at 11am associating with a flock of Meadow Pipits, 1 Woodcock by Harrington Road stream at 9am, 1 Snipe, 2 Teal, 1 Reed Bunting, 1 Kestrel, 200+ Fieldfares, 100+ Redwings, 20+ Shovelers. (John Birkett) *Waltham Abbey: - several 100 Fieldfare and some Redwing all around S & E of town - especially along A121 'Dowding Way and feeding on ''Cotoneaster palnted in centre of round-a-bout n'r Sainsburys Distribution Centre (Nigel May). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: '''Bittern flew in from direction of Warwicks c11.15 persued by many gulls (sorry Noel!), landed in Coppermill Stream c50 metres from bridge south of Marine centre on West side under small tree, also here 2 Water Rail calling, Kingfisher, drake Scaup on East Warwick, 9 drake Goosander (7 north, 1 on No2 and one on Coppermill stream), c250 Fieldfare on berries, Green Sandpiper over Ferry Lane and into relief channel (Stuart Fisher) *Woodland's Farm (Shooter's Hill) 1 Woodcock, 8 Lapwing, 2 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 4 Bullfinch, 1 Redpoll, 30+Fieldfare, 10+Redwing (Conrad Ellam & John Bushell) *Ingrebourne Valley: Jack Snipe, Woodcock, 2 Common Snipe and Buzzard (Shaun Harvey) 'Friday 10th February 2012' *Bexleyheath: Horsham Road garden: male blackcap 10.30, single lesser redpoll 12.30 - flocks of between 30 and 250 redwings all morning (Ralph Todd). *Bedford Hill, Tooting SW17: 20 Redwing feeding in holly bush (Michael Mac). *Bushy Park: 30 Siskin (Silver Birch Glade), 35+ Redwing, 50+ Fieldfare (Brewhouse Fields) (Billy Dykes) *Catford: ~50 Redwings in back gardens (Philip Lowden). *Connaught Water: 17 Mandarin (Paul Whiteman). *Crayford Marshes: 2nd winter Iceland Gull on recycling plant, seen from footpath to marshes (Conrad Ellam & John Bushell); Spotted Redshank, 2 male Ruff, Turnstone, Bar-tailed Godwit, 6 Avocet, Little Owl, 8 Grey Plover, Golden Plover, 12 Pintail (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: Ruff, Bar-tailed Godwit, 50+ Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Grey Plover, Rock Pipit (Conrad Ellam). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 2 Greylag, 14 Shelduck, female Pintail, pair of Gadwall, 340+ Teal, 16 Tufted Duck, Common Sandpiper, 3 Redshank, 35 Redwings west, Reed Bunting (John Archer & Ian Stewart). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 84 Redwing, 21 Fieldfare, Stock Dove (Neil Batten). *Fulham Reach: 1 Shelduck, 11 Gadwall, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Chiffchaff (Nathalie Mahieu). *Grange Waters Complex: 2 Bullfinch, 22 Wigeon, 47 Shoveler, drake Smew, 212 Tufted Duck, 6 Goosander (2 drakes, 4 redheads), 3 Lesser Redpoll, 60 Redwing and 185 Fieldfare (Dave Morrison). *Greenwich Park: Still many Redwings, 450+ (east, west and around), also 20-30 Fieldfares over, 1 Siskin over (first of year), 9 Meadow Pipits over, and 2 Peregrines (first of year) circling high over Maze Hill/Greenwich Park (Joe Beale). *Houndsden Ditch, Winchmore Hill: Woodcock flushed at 13.15, pr Grey Wagtail, pr Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch heard nearby (Davey Leach). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, Red Kite (over main lake 10.30am), Water Rail, 4 Common Snipe, flock of 200+ Fieldfare (over reservoir lagoon 11.30am), Green Woodpecker, 600+ Redwing (Queen Elizabeth Walk & entrance area, feeding on berries in trees) 09.00-09.30 (A.Luscombe). *Margravine Cemetery: 100+ Redwing, 24 Fieldfare (Nathalie Mahieu). *Osterley Park: Common Buzzard in low flight on N side of M4 near the footbridge over the motorway (J.Wilczur). *Regent's Park:' Smew' still present (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: Red Kite flew over NE @ 10.35, seen a few minutes later at LWC, possible the bird seen yesterday; Peregrine; Wood Pigeon, very approx 2,500 (J.Wilczur). *Roding Valley Park: Woodlark for second day the southbound M11 flyover near southern end of Uplands Road, Snipe, Water Rail, 3 Little Egrets, a dozen Redwings and Fieldfares, Grey Heron, Song Thrush, 3 Mistle Thrushes, Cormorant, 3 Goldfinches, Pied Wagtail, 12 Common Gulls (Alan Hobson). Woodlark still present this afternoon the southbound M11 flyover near southern end of Uplands Road (I.Woodward). *South Norwood Country Park. Woodlark for second day - see Croydon Birders website for details (J Birkett). *Staines Moor: 2 Dunlin, 1 Green Sandpiper, 2+ Common Snipe, 3 Water Pipit, 1 Water Rail, 2 Pintail and 1 Little Egret all the along the Colne. 1 Woodcock along footpath between Stanwell Moor and King George VI Reservoir, 1 Buzzard and 59 Lapwing over (Lee Dingain). *Stubbers OPC: 117 Pochard, 3 Redhead Smew, 6 Goldeneye, Scaup, 2 Little Grebe (Dave Morrison). *Tooting Bec Common: 5 Redwing, 2 singing Mistle Thrush. Pond - 4 Shoveler, 4 Egyptian Geese, 3 Stock Dove, 1 Common Gull (Michael Mac). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: c120 Redwing, c80 Fieldfare mostly NW 0755-0825 (Bob Watts). *Waltham Abbey: 1 Barn Owl @ 10.25pm over A121 Waltham Abbey by-pass 'Dowding Way' (Nigel May). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: m Smew, 4 Lapwing Low Maynard, Little Egret High Maynard, f Red-breasted Merganser flew North and dropped into drainage channel. f Goosander, m Peregrine Lockwood. 7 Lapwing Banbury. m Goosander No.1. Bittern in same place as Wednesday 100m South of Marine House, fishing along Coppermill Stream (17:00) also Water Rail and Kingfisher (Paul Whiteman). *Wanstead Park: f Smew roosting on bank of R. Roding. Park at end of Empress Ave. follow track to river and walk South down West side of river for 400m (Paul Whiteman). *William Girling Reservoir: 7 Black-necked Grebe, viewable from Mansfield Park (Paul Whiteman). *Woodside Park: Little Egret flew up Dollis Brook at 13:30, also Green Woodpecker and 30+ Redwings plus 50+ Fieldfares still in the area (Ian Ellis). *Wraysbury Gravel Pits, Hythe Lagoon: 12 Smew (including 5 drakes); 11 Goosander (including 4 drakes) (J.Wilczur). 'Thursday 9th February 2012' *Abney Park Cemetery: 7 Redwing. (TeRNS) *Alexandra Park: Tawny Owl heard; standing at Conservation Pond sounded distant (Blandford Hall?) at 0708 (Bob Watts). *Blackheath: Redwings present and numerous, with groups of eg 60+ on Cotoneaster. Also female Sparrowhawk caught a Starling (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *Bromley-by-Bow: 73 Gadwall on river, Lapwing, 550 Teal, 5 Shelduck, Kingfisher, female Pochard, 8 Redshank, 4 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 25+ Fieldfare, 170+ Redwing over, Chiffchaff (Stuart Fisher) *Brook Green (Hammersmith): 1 pr Mistle Thrush (on small green with 3 Goldfinch & 2 Starling) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): Cormorant, Mandarin, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Great-spotted Woodpecker, 5 Song Thrush, lots of Redwing, 30+in the park & a few similar sized flocks flying around. (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: 14 Lapwings, 180 Redwings, 95 Fieldfares (Tony Duckett). Grey Wagtail (Penelope Paxer) *Charing Cross Hospital (Fulham): 1 Grey Wagtail by entrance pond (Chris Rivers per Nathalie Mahieu). *Crayford Marshes: 2nd winter Iceland Gull near recycling plant. Spotted Redshank, Water Pipit, Turnstone, 4 Avocet, 16 Grey Plover, Lesser Redpoll, male Peregrine, 14 Yellow-legged Gull, 12 Pintail, 2 Stonechat. (Kev Jarvis, Ian Stewart,Phil Cliffe). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 4 Shelducks, 327 Teal, 5 Tufted Ducks, 1 Common Sandpiper, 5 Redshanks (John Archer).late afternoon high tide visit: 2 Greylag Goose, 16 Shelduck, 2 Gadwall, female Pintail, 460+ Common Teal (site record count), 10 Tufted Duck, 10 Redshank, 7 Common Sandpiper (winter record count), 3 Reed Bunting (Nick Tanner). *Finsbury Park - Pair of Egyptian Geese and 2 Shoveler about 1.30pm (Dawn Painter) *Greenwich Park: 150+ Redwings and 6 Fieldfares, m Kestrel, Goldcrests (Joe Beale). *Headstone Manor (Harrow): Mallard, Sparrowhawk, Moorhen, Coot, Black-headed Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Feral Pigeon, Woodpigeon, Collared Dove, Ring-necked Parakeet, Robin, Blackbird, Fieldfare, Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Long-tailed Tit, Blue Tit, Great Tit, Magpie, Carrion Crow, Starling, House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, Goldfinch (Paul Boult) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 6 Scaup still, Buzzard (Derek Turner) *King George V: Adult Med Gull, 2 Great Northern Divers '''(north end of N basin), 4 Pintail, 35 Wigeon, 120+ Gadwall, 3 Goosander, 28 Lapwing, 250+ Fieldfare, 50+ Redwing on the bank. (I Lycett) *Limehouse Basin: 2 Egyptian Geese, 21 Tufted Ducks (John Archer). *Osterley Park: female Blackcap, Teal 1, Lapwing 60+, Redwing c150, Fieldfare c100, Stonechat 2, Reed Bunting 6, Shoveler 49, Linnet 23, Heron incubating (K.Fisher) *Regent's Park: '''Smew still present, 29 Common Teal, 6 Wigeon, 2 Laapwings, 190 Redwings, 150 Fieldfares, 2 Siskins (Tony Duckett). *Roding Valley Park: Woodlark '''the southbound M11 fllyover near southern end of Uplands Road, Snipe, over 200 Fieldfares, 4 Redwings, Grey Heron, 3 Jays (Alan Hobson). Still showing very well at 13.25 (I Lycett). *Roding Valley Park (north) and Ray Park: Kingfisher, Water Rail, 3 Little Egrets, pair of Linnets, Goosander, pair of Mistle Thrushes, a dozen or more Fieldfares, 3 Goldfinches, Common Gull (Alan Hobson). *Southgate (Minchenden Court, High Street, N14): 2(m&f) Blackcap, feeding on Ivy berries, 15:25 - 15:35 hrs; 3 Coal Tit, including two singing males (Robert Callf). *Thorney CP: Kingfisher on lake, Green Woodpecker, Ring Necked Parakeet, 20+ Gadwall, 3 Common Gulls, 17+ Siskins, 3 Redwing Song Thrush,Little Grebe, Jay, Grey Heron, 3 Goldfinch.(Sue Giddens) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 40 Fieldfare, 27+ Redwing (Bob Watts per JA). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Scaup, 11 Goosanders,7m/4f. (Kevin J Mcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: '''Grey Plover '''over at 8:30am (N Croft) *Wanstead Park: 5 '''Goosander on Basin at 7:15am but gone by 7:45am (J Lethbridge), later one spotted on Roding south of sluice (Paul Ferris), Common Snipe and 2 Water Rail in Reservoir Wood ditch (JL, N Croft, T Harris), and redhead Smew still on Roding, just south of large foot/vehicle bridge to Ilford (JL for NC) again at 15;09 (/Stuart Fisher), 2 Kingfisher, 3 Linnet, 4 Bullfinch (2 male), 14 Siskin, Reed Bunting, Buzzard (h from Cemetry - TH), Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk (NC/TH) *West Harrow: Common Buzzard over heading E turned N after being mobbed by crow @ 08.30 (Alex Massey) *Woodside Park: male Peregrine over West at 11:40 plucking thrush-sized prey; Kingfisher along the Dollis Brook; male Blackcap again in Westbury Road gardens, female Sparrowhawk. Very few Fieldfare/Redwing in gardens now that berry supplies have been almost 100% consumed over the last few days, but c110 Fieldfare and c30 Redwings over towards dusk. (Ian Ellis) 'Thursday 9th February 2012' *Abney Park Cemetery: 7 Redwing. (TeRNS) *Alexandra Park: Tawny Owl heard; standing at Conservation Pond sounded distant (Blandford Hall?) at 0708 (Bob Watts). *Blackheath: Redwings present and numerous, with groups of eg 60+ on Cotoneaster. Also female Sparrowhawk caught a Starling (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *Bromley-by-Bow: 73 Gadwall on river, Lapwing, 550 Teal, 5 Shelduck, Kingfisher, female Pochard, 8 Redshank, 4 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 25+ Fieldfare, 170+ Redwing over, Chiffchaff (Stuart Fisher) *Brook Green (Hammersmith): 1 pr Mistle Thrush (on small green with 3 Goldfinch & 2 Starling) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): Cormorant, Mandarin, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Great-spotted Woodpecker, 5 Song Thrush, lots of Redwing, 30+in the park & a few similar sized flocks flying around. (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: 14 Lapwings, 180 Redwings, 95 Fieldfares (Tony Duckett). Grey Wagtail (Penelope Paxer) *Charing Cross Hospital (Fulham): 1 Grey Wagtail by entrance pond (Chris Rivers per Nathalie Mahieu). *Crayford Marshes: 2nd winter Iceland Gull near recycling plant. Spotted Redshank, Water Pipit, Turnstone, 4 Avocet, 16 Grey Plover, Lesser Redpoll, male Peregrine, 14 Yellow-legged Gull, 12 Pintail, 2 Stonechat. (Kev Jarvis, Ian Stewart,Phil Cliffe). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 4 Shelducks, 327 Teal, 5 Tufted Ducks, 1 Common Sandpiper, 5 Redshanks (John Archer).late afternoon high tide visit: 2 Greylag Goose, 16 Shelduck, 2 Gadwall, female Pintail, 460+ Common Teal (site record count), 10 Tufted Duck, 10 Redshank, 7 Common Sandpiper (winter record count), 3 Reed Bunting (Nick Tanner). *Finsbury Park - Pair of Egyptian Geese and 2 Shoveler about 1.30pm (Dawn Painter) *Greenwich Park: 150+ Redwings and 6 Fieldfares, m Kestrel, Goldcrests (Joe Beale). *Headstone Manor (Harrow): Mallard, Sparrowhawk, Moorhen, Coot, Black-headed Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Feral Pigeon, Woodpigeon, Collared Dove, Ring-necked Parakeet, Robin, Blackbird, Fieldfare, Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Long-tailed Tit, Blue Tit, Great Tit, Magpie, Carrion Crow, Starling, House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, Goldfinch (Paul Boult) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 6 Scaup still, Buzzard (Derek Turner) *King George V: Adult Med Gull, 2 Great Northern Divers '''(north end of N basin), 4 Pintail, 35 Wigeon, 120+ Gadwall, 3 Goosander, 28 Lapwing, 250+ Fieldfare, 50+ Redwing on the bank. (I Lycett) *Lake Farm CP, Hayes: 224 Fieldfares (Pete Naylor). *Limehouse Basin: 2 Egyptian Geese, 21 Tufted Ducks (John Archer). *Osterley Park: female Blackcap, Teal 1, Lapwing 60+, Redwing c150, Fieldfare c100, Stonechat 2, Reed Bunting 6, Shoveler 49, Linnet 23, Heron incubating (K.Fisher) *Ponders End: Green Sandpiper over Mollison Avenue calling at 17.35 (Martin Shepherd). Please could someone clarify the criteria for use of bold text on this website? *Regent's Park: '''Smew still present, 29 Common Teal, 6 Wigeon, 2 Laapwings, 190 Redwings, 150 Fieldfares, 2 Siskins (Tony Duckett). *Roding Valley Park: Woodlark '''the southbound M11 fllyover near southern end of Uplands Road, Snipe, over 200 Fieldfares, 4 Redwings, Grey Heron, 3 Jays (Alan Hobson). Still showing very well at 13.25 (I Lycett) *Southgate (Minchenden Court, High Street, N14): 2(m&f) Blackcap, feeding on Ivy berries, 15:25 - 15:35 hrs; 3 Coal Tit, including two singing males (Robert Callf). *Thorney CP: Kingfisher on lake, Green Woodpecker, Ring Necked Parakeet, 20+ Gadwall, 3 Common Gulls, 17+ Siskins, 3 Redwing Song Thrush,Little Grebe, Jay, Grey Heron, 3 Goldfinch.(Sue Giddens) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 40 Fieldfare, 27+ Redwing (Bob Watts per JA). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Scaup, 11 Goosanders,7m/4f. (Kevin J Mcmanus). '''Bittern crossing path between No.2 and No. 1 reservoirs. Goldeneye (female) East Warwick. (Caroline Nash). *Wanstead Flats: Grey Plover '''over at 8:30am (N Croft) You want Smew? Don't go no further http://wansteadbirding.blogspot.com/2012/02/smew.html *Wanstead Park: 5 '''Goosander on Basin at 7:15am but gone by 7:45am (J Lethbridge), later one spotted on Roding south of sluice (Paul Ferris), Common Snipe and 2 Water Rail in Reservoir Wood ditch (JL, N Croft, T Harris), and redhead Smew still on Roding, just south of large foot/vehicle bridge to Ilford (JL for NC) again at 15;09 (/Stuart Fisher), 2 Kingfisher, 3 Linnet, 4 Bullfinch (2 male), 14 Siskin, Reed Bunting, Buzzard (h from Cemetry - TH), Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk (NC/TH) *West Harrow: Common Buzzard over heading E turned N after being mobbed by crow @ 08.30 (Alex Massey) *Woodside Park: male Peregrine over West at 11:40 plucking thrush-sized prey; Kingfisher along the Dollis Brook; male Blackcap again in Westbury Road gardens, female Sparrowhawk. Very few Fieldfare/Redwing in gardens now that berry supplies have been almost 100% consumed over the last few days, but c110 Fieldfare and c30 Redwings over towards dusk. (Ian Ellis) 'Wednesday 8th February 2012' *Alexandra Park: Male Aythya & 2 female Aythya hybrids Tunnel Res, 3 drake Shoveler Wood Green Res, 170+ Redwing, 20+ Fieldfare, Snipe Conservation Pond (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards). *Barking Bay: 8 Wigeon, 9 Curlew, 300 Dunlin, 112 Black Tailed Godwits, 105 Fieldfare, 9 Grey Plover, adult Mediterranean Gull, 5 Common Snipe, Ringed Plover and 121 Redshank.(Dave Morrison) *Barnes Playing Fields (opposite Rocks Lane): 9 Waxwing mid-afternoon (Peter Jay). *Brent Reservoir: (still 60% frozen) 1 Shelduck, 5 Wigeon, 190+ Tufted Duck, 70+ Pochard, 2 male Pintail, 5 Snipe, 3 Lapwing, 15 Fieldfare W, 40+ Redwing (Roy Beddard). *Bromley-by-Bow: 13 Redshank, 7 Snipe, 1 Lapwing west, 52 Gadwall, 450+ Teal, f Pochard on canal, 2 Shelduck, 2 Little Grebe on canal, 160+ Redwing incl 20 on at Abbey Creek, 23 Fieldfare west, 2 Chiffchaff (S Fisher). *Bursted Woods (Barnehurst): 2 Nuthatch together, 1 (presumed) Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming (Chris Rose). *Claybury Park: 2 Treecreepers, up to 2 Nuthatches, Goldcrest, around 30 Fieldfares, Sparrowhawk, Redwing, up to 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Jay, Long-tailed Tit, 3 Goldfinches, a dozen Common Gulls among the Black-headed (Alan Hobson). *Cowley: 1 Red Kite over Cowley Road (A408) @ 10.35. Poss. same West Drayton one below. (Roger Dewey) Also over Curry's & Argos at 12.45pm. (Sue Giddens). *Crayford Marshes: 3 Slavonian Grebe; Spotted Redshank near yacht club at high tide, 6 adult Little Gull ; drake Goosander down river, Water Pipit, Woodcock, Bar-tailed Godwit, 2 Avocet, 9 Grey Plover, Rock Pipit, 14 Pintail.(Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 6 Little Gulls '''(5 adults + 1st winter), male Ruff, female Goosander upriver, 4+ Grey Plover, 6 Yellow-legged Gulls (2 adults, near-adult, 2 2nd winters, 1st winter) (John Archer & Ian Miller). *Dollis Brook: 1 Greater Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Wagtails, 40+ Redwings, 1 Little Egret, 1 Kingfisher, 16 Long tailed tits, 11 ring-necked Parakeets. (S. Tash) *Erith Rd, Bexleyheath (opposite Woolwich building): 2 Redwing in garden tree (Chris Rose). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 203 Redwing, 8 Fieldfare, 4 Stock Dove, Coal Tit, and 1 '''Woodcock '''flying very low north following course of river at 12.50 before dropping into shrubby/wooded area 250 metres north of railway line. First ever personal sighting of Woodcock in Ewell (Neil Batten). *Gravel Hill (Bexleyheath): 3 groups of Ring-necked Parakeets over, heading west, totalling c42 birds, 22 House Sparrow in school hedge at dusk (Chris Rose). *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 1 male Firecrest, feeding and displaying in Holly, 13:17 - 13:24 hrs - opening and closing crest with glowing intensity to unseen female nearby or Goldcrest? 1 male Sparrowhawk, perched up; 4 Goldcrest, including a singing male; 7 Siskin, feeding in Alders (Robert Callf). *Hall Place North: Unsettled flock of c23 Redwing, 5 Mistle Thrush, 24 Ring-necked Parakeets left heading west 16.30 onwards, 1 Dunnock (Chris Rose). *Houndsden Gutter (Winchmore Hill, N21): 1 '''Woodcock, flushed, 12:30 hrs; 1 'partial albino or leucistic' Redwing, bathing; 2 Grey Wagtail; 1 Goldcrest (Robert Callf). *Hounslow, Green Lane area: male Peregrine, Red Kite (W.Marks) *Kew Gardens: 100 Redwing plus Peregrine over Kew Bridge (James Lowen) *Mayfield Farm, Bedfont: 116 Skylark feeding in a field just north of the A30. (Adam Cheeseman) *Rainham Marshes:' 3 Slavonian Grebe '''on the Thames; 14 '''Little Gulls' downriver by 12.40. Also Mediterranean Gull and Jack Snipe (RBA). *Ruislip (Park Avenue): Common Buzzard over south-west at 15:00 (Jon Ridge). *Streatham (Oakdale Road): 1 GS woodpecker (R Bell) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Woodcock, Green Sandpiper, Water Rail, Peregrine Falcon, 2 Red Kite, 2 Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, 2 Little Owl (Steve Blake). *Valentines Park: 9 Fieldfare (Barbara Miller). *Walthamstow Marsh: 3+ Bullfinch 400m south of Coppermill Ln. car park. 15+ Meadow Pipits Cow Field. 7 distant Geese flew SW, may have been White-fronts (Paul Whiteman). *Walthamstow Reservoirs:Drake Scaup West Warwick, Grey Plover on bank of East Warwick, Peregrine over, 9 (all drakes) Goosander No. 3. Lapwing No. 5, Bittern, Water Rail and Kingfisher in Coppermill stream (Paul Whiteman). *Wanstead Park (River Roding): Redhead Smew on River Roding(S Fisher for Steve Thorpe/J Lethbridge) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Golden Plover (Tim Harris); hundreds of Redwing all day (J Lethbridge) *West Drayton: Red Kite over near Heathrow (Sue Giddens). 'Tuesday 7th February 2012' *Alexandra Park: c50 Redwing SW @ 7am, flushed Common Snipe from Conservation Pond 1735 (Bob Watts); c130 mixed flock Redwing & Fieldfare over Conservation Pond 0845 (Dave Callahan). *Baker Street Station: 12 Fieldfare north at 2.30pm (James Astley). *Barnes Common:' Firecrest '''and 2 Goldcrest. On junction of Mill Hill Road (S Haslem). *Belair Park: Common Buzzard circling at 11.00am then high south west (Dave Clark). *Blackheath: 100+ Redwing pootling around (James Lowen). *Bow Creek: 1 Common Sandpiper, 15 Redshank, 172 Teal (East India Dock Basin frozen and birdless!) (John Archer). *Broadwater: 6+ Chiffchaffs, c.20 Goldeneye, Common Buzzard, Siskins, Bullfinch. At least 10 Goosander on lake south of Moorhall road. On the Colne adjacent to Broadwater a strange-looking tufted duck (pic added). Scaup-like but with too much black on bill and rather dark back. Still stood out as much paler than Tufteds with it and had no hint of a tuft at all. Any ideas? (Joe Dickens). Can't make out much detail from the pic, Joe, but I think the two features you mention - bill pattern and blackish mantle - point firmly to Tufted Duck. The tuft can be almost lacking, though I admit this is seen more often in juveniles, and your bird has an adult-like pale eye. But I'm surprised you say the bird looked much paler than other Tufteds; the photo doesn't make it look unusually pale at all (Rob Innes). I've resized the image. I think you're right. The bird was with 4 much darker birds which made it stand out. Thanks (Joe Dickens). I think thats a female pale base to bill variant of Tufted Duck so the book says ;) (Michael Mac) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, 3 Jays (Conrad Ellam). *Bushy Park: 24 Mandarin, Common Buzzard 15th day?, Sparrowhawk, Woodcock (flushed from long grass bordering the Longford River), Little Egret (Longford River), 3 Common Snipe (by pools in Brew House Fields), 28 Lapwing (flew W over the paddocks), 4 Meadow Pipit (paddocks), 2450 Redwing before midday, 300 Fieldfare, 3 Siskin (Woodland Gardens) (Tony Duckett). *Cockfosters (Belmont Open Space) Herts EN4: Male Blackcap in garden (Anna & Bob Husband). *Crayford Marshes: 16 Dark-bellied '''Brent Geese' flew north over the Thames; Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near yacht club; Turnstone, Avocet, 4 Grey Plover, 12 Golden Plover, Little Owl, Cetti's Warbler, 14 Pintail, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, male Peregrine, 2 Rock Pipit, Kingfisher (Kev Jarvis). *East Barnet: Fieldfares and (mainly) Redwings feeding all day on holly berries in garden - they have virtually stripped the bush (S. Javes). *Fairlop Waters: Dunlin (1) SE corner of main lake @12:50pm,Gadwall 18,Shoveler 4 (Steve Bacon). *Foots Cray Meadows: (10.30-12.45) 8 Little Grebe, 3 Cormorant, Little Egret, pr Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 prs Shoveler, 6 prs Gadwall, 33 Mallard, 8 Tufted Duck, Grey Heron, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 13 Moorhen, 14 Coot, 94+ Black-headed Gull, 6 Common Gull, Stock Dove, 19+ Woodpigeon, Collared Dove, 11+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Green Woodpecker, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Kingfisher, Pied Wagtail, 5 Wren, Dunnock, 6 Robin, 13 Blackbird, 4 Song Thrush, Redwing (3 flocks – 12, 36 and 4), 3 Mistle Thrush, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 6 Blue Tit, 6 Great Tit, Jay, 6 Magpie, 18 Jackdaw, 39+ Carrion Crow, 3 Starling, 2 Chaffinch, 3 Greenfinch, 5 Goldfinch (Ralph Todd). Ralph: a special page for Foots Cray Meadows has now been created HERE but it needs you to add further useful information to it. Please use that page (or create a further site page) for your general observations, and only use the Latest News page for really newsworthy sightings, such as your Green Sandpiper, for example. *Gallions Reach: 12 Common Scoter flew downriver @ 11.45, 33 Black-tailed Godwit, 9 Grey Plover (5 at roost), 4 Dunlin, 2 Common Snipe. (Gary A James). *Grays, RM17: several hundred Redwing/Fieldfare in mixed flocks, SW, 7.15-7.30am; smaller groups seen heading in same direction from train (James Astley). *Greenwich Park: impressive Redwing movement W/SW, over 2150 birds to late morning (1850+ to 10.30), still continuing towards noon, Fieldfares through (300+) in smaller numbers, counts likely to be underestimates. Also 4 Meadow Pipits, 10 Lapwings, Redpoll/s heard and m Firecrest still present (Joe Beale). 200 Redwings going over W at 13h30 (James Lowen). *Greenwich Peninsula: 2 Lapwing landed briefly in Southern Park 2.50 (Conrad Ellam). *Hampstead Heath: 3 m +3 f Wigeon,Highgate No 1 Pond, 23 Gadwall,50+ Fieldfare,50+ Redwing 08:00 and Tawny Owl calling Highgate Stock Pond 17:30 (Allan Stewart). *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 6 Scaup '''incl 4 adult drakes, Peregrine Falcon (Steve Blake). *Kentish Town Station: 120+ Redwing in 5 flocks (W) at 7.30-7.45am (Chris Bird). *London Wetland Centre: '''2 Bittern, Mealy Redpoll, '''Siskin, Green Woodpecker, the usual wildfowl and what can only be described as a plague of Redwing (S. Haslem). *Nine Elms Sainsbury's Car Park: 2 Mistle Thrush on factory roof, a first. Also Kestrel earlier on (Michael Mac). *Osterley Park: Little Owl 1, Golden Plover 1, Lapwing 50+, Linnet 21, Stonechat 2, Teal 1. (K.Fisher) *Regent's Park: '''Redhead Smew, 25 Teal, 2 Wigeons, 100+ Shovelers, 40 Gadwalls, 110 Redwing (Tony Duckett) *Ruislip Lido: Male Smew (Richard Francis). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 1 Water Rail, 2 Redwing, 2m Reed Bunting. (TeRNS) *Totteridge Valley: c210 Fieldfare: c110 Redwing: 2 Bullfinch: Meadow Pipit: 1m Sparrowhawk - also many mobile Redwing over house in North Finchley (John Colmans) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: c40 Redwing N @ 0810 & 6 perched 1230, 1 Song Thrush (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: 1 Woodcock, flushed, near Triangular Wood, 15:51 hrs; 10(6m,4f) Mandarin Duck, Lower Lake; 4 Goldcrest,(2 Church Wood, 2 Water Grdn); 1 Treecreeper, near Cockfosters entrance (Robert Callf). *Wandsworth Common Ponds: 2 flighty Redwing, 11 Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Geese, pr displaying Stock Dove high fluttering flight, 1 Cormorant flew out, 18 Ring-necked Parakeets. Common area - 40 Redwing flew off common, 1 Kestrel over road (Michael Mac). *Wanstead Flats: c.1,200 + Redwing, c.300 Fielfdfare, Woodcock flushed from SSSI (Nick Croft for J Lethbridge). *West Harrow: 3 Redwings feeding in holly bush in garden @08.00 + c45 over West Harrow tube in 2 flocks @08.30 (Alex Massey). *West Norwood Cemetery: at least 15 Redwing, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 or 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest (Lynn Leadbeater). 'Monday 6th February 2012' *Alexandra Park: Tawny Owl called from Conservation Area 7am (Bob Watts).2 Egyptian Geese west 1013 (Dominic Mitchell). *Brent Reservoir: Shelduck again, Lapwing over (Andrew Haynes). *Bromley-by-Bow: drake Shoveler, Woodcock, Jack Snipe, 4+ Snipe, 7+ Redshank, 2 Shelduck, 29 Gadwall, 300+ Teal, 24 Redwing over (Stuart Fisher) *Brunel University Bicentenary Gardens; 11 Lesser Redpolls, male Bullfinch, 50+ Fieldfares and several hundred Redwings, mainly moving south-west, with 52 counted in 10 minutes around 1.00pm. (Roger Morton) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, 100+ Redwing west (Conrad Ellam). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 6 Shelduck, c240 Teal, female Sparrowhawk, 14 Redshank, Common Sandpiper, Grey Wagtail, c50 Fieldfares south with c10 Redwings (John Archer). *Enfield Town: 1 Woodcock in garden all day (WHOSE GARDEN?)(MY GARDEN!!) (Name rank and serial number?) *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 277 Redwing, 1 Common Snipe, 8 Stock Dove (Neil Batten). *Golders Green: 30+ Lapwing high SW (James Levy). *Greenwich Park: 640+ Redwings W/SW, 40+ Fieldfares W, Redwings around as well, 4+ Meadow Pipits heard over and Slylark heard over (Joe Beale). *Hampstead Heath: 2 Golden Plovers Parliament Hill, landed briefly, 3 Lapwing also landed and 12 more high W. 5 Wigeon ( 3 drakes) on High No.1, 1,000+ Redwing, 600+ Fieldfare, Peregrine, 4 Meadow Pipits (Pete Mantle). *Ladywell Field SE6: Kingfisher, Grey Heron, 2 Mistle Thrush, lots of Redwings going south. River pool, catford Snipe (Terry Wilson). *Lake Farm CP, Hayes: flock of 250+ Fieldfares in treetops and on ground, 16 Lesser Redpolls in Silver Birch yesterday, up to 70 Redwings and 250 (mostly Common) Gulls (Pete Naylor). (See HERE for news of a threat to this site.) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, 220 Teal, 2 Shelduck, 3 Mandarin, 400 Redwing, 23 Fieldfare, 2 Skylark, 23 Siskin (Adam Salmon). 5 shelduck, 5 m pintail, c. 20-30 wigeon, coal tit, water rail. No sign of mandarin, only 1 fieldfare, perhaps 3-400 teal, only 1 tufted duck and 2 little grebe. 28 lapwing on playing fields, few more on reserve (Fernley Symons) *Osterley Park: Common Snipe 2, Fieldfare flock of c400, Lapwing 82 (previous best count here was 7), Meadow Pipit flock of 52 (previous best 30) ,Stonechat 2, Redwing c200. (K.Fisher) *Pinner Park Farm : 1 Little Egret along the River Pinn, 1 Little Owl in usual tree, 1 Snipe around main pond, 1 Lapwing south-west at 12:00 & 3 Nuthatch (Jon Ridge) *Potters Fields SE1: 3 Egyptian Geese NW over GLA building then upriver (G Sutton) *Rainham RSPB, along seawall: Late afternoon visit, most counts approximate. Peregrine, 200 Dunlin, 50 Golden Plover, 5 Curlew, 4 Grey Plovers, 1 Ringed Plover, numerous Redshank, 9 Great Crested Grebe. Also the expected waterfowl, including Pintail, Wigeon, Teal, etc. c400 Fieldfare, mostly around visitor centre, 18 Ring-Necked Parakeet over, c200 Skylark on tip. (James A) *Ravenscourt Park: c30 Redwing, 1 Nuthatch (Michael Robinson) *Regent's Park: 1st winter male Smew has possibly been present for longer than today, 6 Wigeon, 13 Teal, 90+ Shoveler, Common Snipe, Lapwing, 600 Fieldfares, 1060 Redwings, Reed Bunting, 4 Siskins (Tony Duckett per D Johnson) *Richmond Park : 1 Red Kite, 22 Lapwing over ( Bob Snellgrove) *Staines Reservoir: South Basin - Great Northern Diver, Black-necked Grebe, female Smew, Shelduck; North Basin - Shag, Causeway - Water Pipit, Green Sandpiper, Redshank, 5 Dunlin (Brian Stretch). *Stockers Lake: 4 Partridge (across R Colne), 20+ Siskin, 30+ Lapwing, 2 Eygptian Goose, Female Mallard with 6 ducklings walking on the ice! (John Woolston) *Southgate N14 (Winchmore Hill Road): 1 Woodcock 'flew low and then away towards the park, c 4 pm (Thomas Donegan). *Streatham (Gleneldon Road): 1 heron (over), 5 house sparrow (R Bell). *Tower Bridge: 3 Egyptian Geese flew North over Potters Field at 09:35, work patch tick (Paul Whiteman) *Valentines Park: 8 lapwing over heading north. Kingfisher on Horse Pond.(Barbara Miller) *Wanstead Flats:c. 1,000 + Redwing in and around the park and flats, 200 + Fieldfare, 14 Skylark (fairground - TH), 2 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, singing Chaffinch, 20 + Goldfinch (Capel point), 5 Teal, 8 Shoveler, Egyptian Goose (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) *Wanstead Park: Common Sandpiper (Roding - ST), Mediterranean Gull (west over Shoulder of Mutton - MM), 3 Lapwing, Kingfisher, 5 Egypian Goose, Gadwall, Pochard, Shoveler (THe Basin), 3 Teal (Roding), Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Goldcrest, Siskin, 12 Lesser Redpoll, Sparrowhawk, pr of Kestrel (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe/Mike Messenger) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 4 Goosanders, 70 Lapwing, 3 Reed Bunting (Kevin J Mcmanus). No sign of Goosanders late afternoon. 5 Meadow Pipits, 6 Lapwings (1 landed), 4 Goldeneye, 2 Common Sandpipers (all birds on Lockwood). (Katy M.) *Wormwood Scrubs: 08.00-11.00 - 325 Redwing west and south, incl one flock of c.80, 32 Fieldfare, 1 Mistle Thrush, 4 Skylark (2 down onto pitches), 2 Mallard, 9 Meadow Pipit, 1 Jackdaw, 16 Chaffinch incl 2 singing males, 2 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker (Rob Ayers). 'Sunday 5th February 2012 *Alexandra Park: 1 male Teal (on bank next to Tunnel Res., later in New River), 1 Water Rail (James Palmer). Also Little Egret west, 11 Lapwings west (2 landed in channel at back of Wood Green Res but chased off by Common Gulls), high flying Snipe NE over WG Res, 170+ Feldfare mostly N or NE (largest flock c 50), 60+ Redwing, drake Shoveler, 45 Tufted Duck, 12 Pochard, 2-3 Little Grebes, 3 Ring-necked Parakeets (1 Boating Lake) (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards, Dominic Mitchell). *Barking Reach, from Thamesmead: 10 adult Little Gulls upriver 12.30 + Lots of Ducks around Barking Creek - 400+ Tufted Duck, 10+ Pochard, 30+ Gadwall, 20+ Shoveler, 20+ Teal, 100+ Lapwing flying around (Conrad Ellam). *Battersea Park Lake: 34 Shoveler mainly on ice, 5 Gadwall, 1 Peregrine on gasometer, 1 Jay, 5 Common Gulls, no Tufted Duck - they don't like ice, 1 Pochard (Michael Mac). *Beddington: 3 Goosander, 4 Curlew, 2 Woodcock, 1 Mandarin, 1 Jack Snipe, 1 Ruff, 2 Green Sandpiper, 50 Golden Plover '''W, 40 Lapwing, 1 Water Rail, 1 Mediterranean Gull, 2 Little Egret, 1 Redpoll sp pics (PA, BFBG) *Blackheath: 14 Lapwing over N/NW, late morning (Joe Beale), 20 Redwing in my garden plus 7 Meadow Pipit over (James Lowen). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Lapwing on ice, 16 Snipe, Shelduck, 3 Wigeon (Andrew Verrall). also Green Sandpiper on rafts at 16.00, Peregrine over East Marsh, 2 Bullfinch. (Rob Ayers). Green Sandpiper & Common Sandpiper behind the dam, 20 Lapwing & 55 Fieldfare over 14:00 (Fraser Simpson). *Bromley-by-Bow: '''Merlin perched on birch on Abbey Creek island early am, seen off by noisy Ring-necked Parakeet (also a rarity here), Jack Snipe directly below Channelsea Business Centre, c130 Lapwing (1 present on creek, the rest south or west, 7 Skylark over, 7+ Snipe, 14 Redshank, Green Sandpiper, 5 Shelduck on river, c500 Teal, 34 Gadwall, 2 Fieldfare, 7 Redwing, 30+ Linnet, 2 Meadow Pipit, f Sparrowhawk (Stuart Fisher) *Crayford Marshes: Adult Caspian Gull, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, pair Stonechat, Ruff, 14 Pintail, 10 Ringed Plover, 2 Grey Plover, 1 Golden Plover, 1 Bar-tailed Godwit (Allan Stewart). *Crossness: 1st-winter Caspian Gull off the golf centre early a'noon, 5 Goldeneye on the river early morning before flying off downriver, 11 Golden Plover north mid-morning and 2 more by the outfall this evening, 8 Grey Plover, 1 Bar-tailed Godwit, 30+ Meadow Pipits east, 5+ Skylark, Water Pipit (John Archer and Richard Bonser). *Crouch End: 4 Common Snipe low heading north over Ridge Road, N8 late afternon (Gareth Richards) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 20 Redpoll including a couple which could've been Mealies, feeding in birches at 4pm (pale flanks and slight streaking and clearish wing bars and paler looking back but rumps not seen). Access through green bars by row of houses by S bend in Dagenham Road. Birches are behind houses in small enclosure on hill. 2 Golden Plover over calling, 76 Lapwing on ice, 48 Teal on ice, several Meadow Pipit over, 2 Jackdaw, 1 Little Egret, 1 male Bullfinch (V. Halley-Frame). *East Barnet: Flock of about 50 Redwings and Fieldfares feeding on holly berries in my garden this am, also briefly, Waxwing '''taking wild rose hips also in garden (S. Javes). *East India Dock Basin area: 7 Shelduck, female Pintail, c.70 Lapwing east, 2+ Redshank, Common Sandpiper, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, 10+ Chaffinch, 9+ Reed Bunting (Gary A James, Nick Tanner). *Gallions Reach: 4 Jack Snipe (feeding on foreshore with C. Snipe), 10 Common Snipe, 62 Grey Plover (48 upriver, the rest at roost), 49 Golden Plover, 420 Lapwing ( most moving inland), 4 Dunlin (roost), 40 Redshank, 1 Common Sandpiper, 26 Wigeon, 2 Pintail, 6 Gadwall, 300 Teal, Kingfisher, 60 Redwing, 6 Meadow Pipit, 50 Linnet. (Gary A James & Nick Tanner). *Grays riverside, RM17: 2 adult Little Gulls''' upriver 12.57. Also the regular Kittiwakes '''on and off through the morning (adults and 1 1st winter), 2 Great Crested Grebes, Grey Plover, Lapwing, Redshank, Dunlin, Shelduck, Wigeon and Teal (James A). *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 1 Woodcock, flew from daytime roost, 16:20 hrs (only my fourth record at this site); 1 Little Grebe; 19(12m,7f) Mandarin Duck; 50(28m,22f) Mallard; 3(2m,1f) Tufted Duck; 1 Sparrowhawk; 17 Moorhen; 43 Coot; 12 Ring-necked Parakeet; 1 male Nuthatch (Robert Callf). *Horsenden Hill: 2 Egyptian Geese S and the back N over Paradise Fields, 19 Lapwing SW at 14.30, 1 Snipe, 1 Pheasant, 1 Water Rail, 85+ Fieldfare, 35+ Redwing, 3 Meadow Pipit (Andy Culshaw, David Howdon). *Ingrebourne Valley: Kingfisher, 6 Bullfinch, '''2 White-fronted Geese, 6 Ring-necked Parakeet, Common Buzzard and 64 Lapwing (Dave Morrison). *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: Green and Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Meadow Pipit (Charlie Farrell). *King George's Reservoir: 2 Lapwing, 4 Goosander, 2 Gadwall, Green Woodpecker, female Reed Bunting. (Millicent Harper) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern, 3 Shelduck, 15 Pintail, 1 Golden Plover, 12 Water Rail, 1 Ruff, 5 Dunlin, 13 Common Snipe, 1 Woodcock, 1 Tawny Owl, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 21 Common Gull, 9 Meadow Pipit, 4 Skylark, 2 Stonechat, 7 Cetti's Warbler, 10 Fieldfare, 120 Redwing, 1 Mealy Redpoll, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 23 Siskin (LWC website). *Margravine Cemetery: c6 Redwing (Charlie Farrell) flock of 18 Redwing ca 9am, 1 Mistle Thrush (Nathalie Mahieu). *Muswell Hill: 12 Lapwings west (P.Angus). *Osterly Park: 5 Egyptian geese, one swan, two robins (CM) *Regent's Park: Curlew north 10.40am, 75 Redwings (Tony Duckett). *Roding Valley, Loughton: 3 Mandarin, 7 Wigeon, 5 Teal, 3 Little Grebe, Kingfisher, Water Rail, Snipe, 2 Bullfinch, 70+ Fieldfare, 20 Skylark west, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, 2 Treecreeper, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet (David Bradnum) *Sewardstone: Rock Pipit feeding on vegetation at side of River Lea Relief Channel (Martin Shepherd) *Staines Reservoir: 1 Great Northern Diver (S basin), 2 male, 1 female Smew (S basin), 4 Dunlin (along causeway bank), 1 juv Shag (N basin), Goldeneye, Meadow Pipit (A Luscombe). Late afternoon, also the two recent Scaup (drake and immature female) still N basin; four Smew (one drake) S basin; and two flocks of Golden Plover through, 15 at 1552hrs and 28 at 1649hrs (Rob Innes). *Hampstead Heath: 2 Snipe flushed from tiny fenced pond near bird feeders 0945. 50 Lapwing (single flock) N over Parliament Hill 1000, Little Grebe on Ham No 1 ( Pete Mantle), 2 Snipe flew up from same spot again at 16.00, also 4 Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Geese, 6 Lesser Redpoll, 20+ Jackdaw (Rob Ayers) *Thamesmere Lake: 2 Grey Plover (Conrad Ellam). *Tottenham Hale: at least 21 Little Grebes on River Lea at confluence at bottom of Bream Close where sludge main crosses river (Quentin Given). *Totteridge Valley: 36 Lapwings over West (25+10+1), 2 Little Owls at Folly Farm, 2 m Kestrels, Cormorant, 11 Mandarin, Treecreeper (Ian Ellis). *Uxbridge (Baxter Close): c50-60 flock of Fieldfare and Redwing around my road/garden (Nigel Sluman). *Wanstead Flats: Jack Snipe (Alex), 2 Snipe (south), Woodcock, 6 Golden Plover (west), c. 400 Lapwing (mostly west), Mediterranean Gull '(Alex), 6 Meadow Pipit (west over Alex) (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge/Tim Harris/Steve Thorpe et al) pics at http://wansteadbirding.blogspot.com/2012/02/cold-weather-movement-part-ii-omg.html *Wanstead Park: 2 Snipe, Water Rail, 3 Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail, 5 Little Grebe, 4 Stock Dove, Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, Bullfinch, hundreds of Redwing, Kestrel mating (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge/Tim Harris/Steve Thorpe et al) *Walthamstow Marsh: 2 Snipe flushed, approx. 30 Golden Plover SE at 15:00hrs (LP). *Walthamstow Reservoirs (N). Pr Goosanders, 3 M (displaying) and 6+ F Goldeneye, 1 Snipe, 4 Lapwings, 1 Green Sandpiper, Green Woodpecker bouncing around in snow, 6 Meadow Pipit (Quentin Given). Chiffchaff in flood relief channel, 1 Lapwing over, 2 Shellduck (Rob Ayers). 1 Dunlin (Alastair Rae). Also c150 Lapwing S, 2 Golden Plover N, 3 Shoveler, f Goosander S, pair Peregrine (all from house 14.30-15.30). Banbury res: pair Red-breasted Merganser asleep on S bank (perhaps the regular f has now found a mate? - L Bodini). *Waterworks NR: Woodcock, flushed from near public footpath and flew just over headheight into cover within the reserve. 34 lapwing over north (Jamie Partridge). *Woodford Green: 1 Chiffchaff - Garden (Tony Brown) *Woodside Park: 3 Siskin on nyjer feeder, 31 Fieldfares, c10 Redwings in gardens + f Sparrowhawk over. (Ian Ellis). 'Saturday 4th February 2012 *Alexandra Park: c60 Fieldfares, 70+ Redwings, Aythya hybrid male (Tuftie x Pochard) Wood Green Res, Water Rail Flood (Bob watts, Gareth Richards). *Beddington: 1 2nd win Iceland Gull, 9 Pintail SW, 1 Curlew, 2 Grey Plover 'S, 1 Ruff, 2 Dunlin, 10 Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper, 170+ Redwing, 60+ Fieldfare, 15 Skylark pics here (PA) *Brent Reservoir: 95% ice, 14 Snipe, Shelduck, Kingfisher, 38 Redwing, 20 Fieldfare (Andrew Haynes, Andrew Verrall). *Broadwater Lake, Harefield. 1000 Tufted Duck, 35 Goldeneye, 80 Shoveler, 2 Goosander and 2 Smew around the ice late morning ( John Edwards). *East India Dock Basin area: 1 Common Snipe, 17 Redshank, 1 Common Sandpiper, 250 Teal, 3 Reed Buntings. Basin is totally frozen. (Gary A James). 397 Teal, 2 Common Sandpiper (Nick Tanner). *Fairlop Waters:Woodcock 1,Wigeon 4,Shoveler 4 (Steve Bacon) *Fulham Reach (Thames at 8.30am): 160 Tufted Duck, 6 Gadwall, 9 Teal, 108 Mallard, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Coot, 1 Moorhen, 2 Pied Wagtail, 6 Common Gull, ca 320 Black-headed Gull, 4 Herring Gull, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Greylag (Nathalie Mahieu). *Gallions Reach: 2 Grey plover (Ben Green). *Grays Riverside, RM17: 2 Turnstone, 3 Dunlin, 8 Grey Plover, 1 Oystercatcher, numerous Lapwing/Redshank, 1 '''Kittiwake '(James A) *Greenwich Park: influx of Redwing, with various different flocks flying around (c120-150). (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: Highgate Pond no. 1 - 1m wigeon (Adrian Platt) *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens: Tawny Owl, Nuthatch, 4+ Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c200 Greylag Geese, c70 Canada Geese, c25 Shoveler, c10 Pochard, Pied Wagtail, 4 Coal Tit. 200+ Fieldfare over plus c10 Redwing (Charlie Farrell). *King George's Reservoir: 3 Lapwing, 34 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 1 Little Egret (Millicent Harper). *KGV Reservoir: 2 '''Great-northern Diver, Black-necked Grebe, Chiffchaff calling from Sewardstone, 3 Ruddy Duck, 2 Shelduck, 2 Snipe, 8 Goosander, c270 Fieldfare, c130 Redwing (Martin Shepherd) *Margravine Cemetery: 1 singing Miistle Thrush, 1 Fileddfare + ca 30 Redwing passing through then off East (Nathalie Mahieu). *Regent's Park: 68 Red-crested Pochards, 46 Mandarins, 70 Fieldfares, 380 Redwing, 4 Siskins, 36 Goldfinches (Tony Duckett). Also Kestrel hunting at dusk (Aaron C-Partridge). *Rotherhithe: 134 Tufted Duck (84 on Greenland Dock), 2 Pochard Greenland Dock, 2 Egyptian Geese Canada Water (Richard Bonser). *Sainsbury's Car Park - Nine Elms: 1 Kestrel (Michael Mac). *South Norwood Country Park - 3 Teal, 25 Shoveler, 60 Fieldfare, Siskin (Steven Robinson). *Sewardstone Marsh: 3 Water Rail, 1 Little Egret, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Gadwall, 6+Teal, 6 Goosander, 1 Dunlin all in relief channel. 520+ Redwing and 108 Fieldfare passed over east within 2 hours. 1 Stock Dove, 10 Meadow Pipit, 8 Skylark, 1 GS Woodpecker, 3 Green Woodpecker, 1(m) Sparrowhawk, 2 Treecreeper, 4 Siskin, 1(m) Bullfinch 1-2 more heard calling. 2 (m&f) Reed Bunting. (Neville Smith) *Totteridge, Dollis Greenwalk (Tube station to Underhill): c100 Fieldfares, 12 Redwings, Chaffinch singing (first one heard this year), Goldfinches, Ring-necked Parakeets, Common Gulls among Black-headed Gulls and Lesser Black-backed Gulls; Buzzard arrived and about 100 crows and pigeons took to the air from trees - the clamour and sight was amazing (Geoff Crabtree). *Trent Park: 3(2m,1f) Teal, Lower Lake, 14:10 hrs; 2 Woodcock; 8 Nuthatch; 1 singing Treecreeper (Robert Callf). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Dunlin, Green Sandpiper, 3 Snipe, 2 Shelduck, 2 Little Owl, 2 Golden Plover. (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow, Lockwood Reservoir: 2 drake Red-breasted Merganser disturbed by vehicle from drainage dyke north of reservoir early am, flew towards Banbury, 6-8 Goosander (5 f, 1 m and possibly another pair), 8 Goldeneye (Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Park: 5 Wigeon (the Basin) Jonathan Lethbridge/Tim Harris *Wandsworth Road - Stockwell: 35 Redwing over from east to west 1st of winter (Michael Mac). 'Friday 3rd February 2012' *Alexandra Park: Little Grebe, c10 Tufted Duck, 2 Pochard Boating Lake (90% frozen), 30 Tufted Duck, 7 Pochard, 2 drake Shoveler Wood Gree/Tunnel Res (Bob Watts). *Bankside, SE1: Peregrine on tower of Tate Modern, north-facing. (D. Greenwood) *Crossness: Bar-tailed Godwit, 7 Grey Plovers off Golf Centre this morning (John Archer). *Bromley-by-Bow: Green Sandpiper, 6 Redshank, 400+ Teal, 2 Snipe, 15 Gadwall (Stuart Fisher) *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 2 Shelduck, female Pintail, 159 Teal, 3 Tufted Ducks, 4 Redshank, 10 Linnet, Reed Bunting (John Archer). *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Fieldfare, 1, maybe 2 Water Rails showing well intermittently, Little Grebes, Linnets just outside park, also one Fox. The warden reports he flushed a Jack Snipe (Joe Beale) *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 2(m&f) Firecrest, feeding in Holly, 13:28 - 13:50 hrs; 1 Little Grebe; 1 Great Crested Grebe; 4(2m,2f) Teal; 8(5m,3f) Shoveler; 5(2m,3f) Pochard; 8(3m,5f) Tufted Duck; 1 Sparrowhawk; 1 Green Woodpecker; 4 Coal Tit, including one singing; 1 singing male Greenfinch (Robert Callf). *Hampstead Heath (NW corner of men's pond/Highgate no 2.): Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, 1 f Bullfinch, Nuthatch, Fieldfare, pair Kestrel (Adrian Platt). *Horsenden Hill: 1 Treecreeper, 1 Tawny Owl, 2 Little Owl, 130+ Fieldfare, 80+ Redwing (Andy Culshaw). *Isleworth Thames, Syon House: Peregrine hunting Teal dropped like stone into the river seen from Kew Gardens (Les Mccallum). *Ladywell Field SE6: Kingfisher, Kestrel m, 4 Redwing.2 Goldcrest, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Terry Wilson). *Leyton Flats: 20 Shoveler, 100 Redwing, 24 Fieldfare, 1 Bullfinch. (Gary A James). *Little Britain Iver/Cowley: Nuthatch heard, 50+ Redwings, 10+ Fieldfare, 2 Song Thrush, 3 Little Grebes, 16 Shovelers, Ring-necked Parakeet, Grey Wagtail, Common Gull, Kestrel, Green Woodpecker (Sue Giddens *London Wetland Centre: Great views of one of the Bitterns, and at least 5 Water Rails out on the ice, Siskins, Goldfinches, Redpolls, Peregrine (Nathalie M - I think it was Tom but couldnt get clear photo), Pintail pair, lots of Shoveler displaying, 3 Common Snipe flying around, at least 3 Cettis seen but more heard, Redwings seen from car-park (W.Marks). *Osterley Park: 16.00-16.55 prolonged views of a hunting Barn Owl. An amazing performance with views down to 15 feet on more than one occasion. Also 6 Lapwing. (K.Fisher) *River Lee Country Park: Bowyers Water - 1M Smew, pair of Goldeneye. Hall Marsh - Woodcock, 2 Snipe. Holyfield area - pair of Bullfinch, Pintail (weir), 2M Goosander in front of the Grebe Hide. One with a red fishing float and line trapped in its bill. (Mike Oakland) *Stockers Lake: 2M Smew, 2 Little Egrets on river, 1 Cettis Warbler along river at the point furthest NW on the lake, Inns lake on other side of river.Little Owl on farm field despite w..k.rs cutting down and burning its nest site.(Richard Francis) *Thamesmere Lake: 7 Wigeon (Conrad Ellam) *Thames foreshore, Thamesmere to Woolwich: 30+Lapwing, 10+Redshank (Conrad Ellam) *Thorney C P: 6 Siskins, Greenfinch, 10+ Redwings, 3 Little Egrets on lake, 2 Grey Herons, Wigeon, 4 Gadwall.(Sue Giddens) *Walthamstow Reservoirs (north side): female Red-breasted Merganser, 6 Goosander (2m, 4f), 6 Goldeneye (2m, 4f), 2 Lapwings, 2 Chiffchaffs, c50 Teal (Mark Pearson Northern Rustic) *Wanstead Flats: 100+ Redwing (north), 30 + Fieldfare (north), Reed Bunting (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (north of Heronry pics: http://wansteadbirding.blogspot.com/2012/02/wansteads-iconic-birds-no1-lesser.html), hundreds of Redwing and Fieldfare, 7 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 5 Teal (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Common: Firecrest in holly thickets from path which runs alongside Putney Vale Cemetry.100+ Redwing, 1 Fieldfare (Peter Carlill). *Woodside Park: 2 Blackcaps (m+f), 60+ Redwings, 55 Fieldfares, 8 Blackbirds, f Sparrowhawk in Westbury Road gardens, plus a Rook and 3 Lapwings over (Ian Ellis). 'Thursday 2nd February 2012' *Bexleyheath (Broadway) - Christchurch Cemetery: 8 Greenfinch, 1 Goldfinch, 1 Chaffinch. Library - 2 Pied Wagtail (Chris Rose). *Bow Creek: 5 Shelduck, 152 Teal, 1 Redshank (John Archer). *Bromley-by-Bow (Abbey Creek): 10 Redshank, 6 Common Snipe, 400+ Teal, 26 Gadwall, 19 Fieldfare West, 1 Reed Bunting South west (Stuart Fisher), 2 Common Sandpiper (Marco Johnson) *Bushy Park: Water Rail, 40 Meadow Pipits, 200+ Redwings, 100 Fieldfares, 40+ Siskin (Tony Duckett). Any chance I could get a location for the Water Rail? Would be nice to have a pop over for this one. Thanks. (Billy Dykes) *Cranford CP, J3 M4: Kingfisher, Buzzard, Kestrel, c10 Goldcrest, 4 GS Woodpeckers, Green Woodpecker, several large Long-tailed Tit flocks, c70 Redwings (W.Marks) *Crayford Marshes: 8 Little Gull (all 1st winter) downriver this morning, Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near the yacht club a.m. 6 Grey Plover, 2 Pintail, 7 Curlew, 3 1st winter Yellow-legged Gull (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 1st winter Little Gull lingering off golf centre around power station outfall (Paul Hawkins per JA). *Danson Park (Bexleyheath): circa 10 Siskin, 2 or 3 Nuthatch, 2 Stock Dove, 1 male Teal, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 1 - probably 2 - Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Jay, 3 Egyptian Goose, 58 Canada Goose, 1 Mistle Thrush, 4 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 4 Lesser Black-backeds Gulls, a few Common Gulls, 1 Chaffinch, 3 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Wren plus usuals (Chris Rose). *East India Dock Basin: 22 Teal, 8 Tufted Duck (basin mostly frozen) (John Archer). *Fulham Reach: 1 Lapwing over going W, 3 Redwing (Margravine cemetery) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Horsenden Hill Fields: 100+ Fieldfare and Redwing , 2m/2f Bullfinches, Sparrowhawk (Martin Smith). *Lordship Rec: 4 Lapwing flew low over the park southward at 14:45 (Jeremy Richardson). *Morden Park: fem Reed Bunting (David Campbell). *Mudchute (Isle of Dogs) 20 Monk Parakeets, 1 Chiffchaff, 10 Chaffinch, 3 House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam). *Muswell Hill: Tawny Owl just caught something outside my back window. 9.30 pm (P.Angus). *Oakwood Park, N14: 1 Mealy Redpoll feeding on Hawthorn buds with 2 Lesser Redpolls, 12:28 - 12:35 hrs (Robert Callf). *Osterley Park: 16.46 Barn Owl seen hunting in daylight for c10 minutes. Local dog-walkers report regular dawn and dusk sightings over the last month. (K.Fisher). This is interesting. Barn Owls were present in the late 1960's / earlier 1970's. Nested in dead tree in "West Fields" south of M4. Tree long gone. (Roger Dewey) *Rainham Marshes: 3 Caspian Gull, 5 Yellow-legged Gull and 1 Mediterranean Gull at stone barges on falling tide this am. (Ghost Birders) Jack Snipe '''flushed by Southern Boardwalk at 15.50 but not relocated. '''Short Eared Owl '''flew over NW Corner of Pennington Marsh (Near A13/Ferry Lane Junction) at 17:15. (Davey Leach) *Stockers Lake: M&F Smew, Little Egret, Goosander on river. '''Black Necked Grebe briefly on Bury Lake.(Richard Francis, who missed the Grebe) *Sutcliffe Park: 3 G Heron, 1 Common Snipe, 1 Kingfisher (James Lowen). *Stockley Park Golf Course, Uxbridge: Mallard, Coot, Black-headed Gull, Feral Pigeon, Woodpigeon, Ring-necked Parakeet, Green Woodpecker (2), Great Spotted Woodpecker (2) Drumming heard, Dunnock, Robin, Blackbird, Feildfare (5), Long-tailed tit, Great Tit, Magpie, Carrion Crow, Goldfinch (Singing). Bullfinch (Male) (Paul Boult) *Wanstead Flats: 21 Lapwing (south in small groups), 60 + Jackdaw, large numbers of Fieldfare and Redwing, 17 Goldfinch, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Greater Black-backed Gull (east) (Nick Croft et al) *Wanstead Park: Water Rail, 12 Egyptian Goose, Gadwall, Pochard, Shoveler, 4 Little Grebe, Lesser Redpoll, Kestrel, 1 Lapwing (Nick Croft) 'Wednesday 1st February 2012' *Bromley-by-Bow (Abbey Creek): Water Rail (feeding on mud with Teal south of reed bed on island, am), Snipe, 2 Redshank, Green Sandpiper, c400 Teal, 16 Gadwall, drake Tufted Duck, 18 Linnet, Chiffchaff, 2 Sparrowhawk (m and f), imm Great Black-backed Gull (S Fisher) *Bushy Park: 46 Meadow Pipit, 3 Fieldfare, 60+ Redwing, 40+ Siskin (Tony Duckett). *Crayford Marshes: 3 1st winter Little Gull down river p.m. Spotted Redshank on foreshore near Yacht Club. Water Pipit, Knot, Grey Plover, 15 Golden Plover, 2 Little Owl, Peregrine, 6 Pintail, 2 Rock Pipit, 6 Yellow-legged Gull's, Green Sandpiper (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 106 Teal, 28 Tufted Duck (John Archer). *Green Lane, Hounslow: male Peregrine (W.Marks) *Hampstead Heath: 2 male and 1 female Bullfinch in shrubs on bank to south of Kenwood (Liz Valentine) *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Goldcrest, 1 Coal Tit (Mark Ruscoe). *Oak Hill Woods (LWT) LNR, East Barnet, Herts. EN4: Common Buzzard perched in wood late afternoon per Kit & Carl (Bob Husband) *Park Farm (Enfield): 1 Woodcock, 21 Lapwing (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Rainham Marshes: Iceland Gull, Snipe, Dunlin, Curlew, Golden Plover, Pintail, Wigeon, Gadwall, Water Rail, very tame Reed Bunting - almost stood on it! No luck finding the Bearded Tits - too windy for them and for me (S. Haslem); juv Gannet on Thames, 3 Caspian Gull, 8 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Mediterranean Gull, all at the barges (Ghost Birder). *Roding Valley Park: Kingfisher, 3 Little Egrets, Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker, Fieldfare, Mistle Thrush, around 20 Goldfinches, around a dozen Long-tailed Tits (Alan Hobson). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 27 Shoveler, 1 Sparrowhawk (TeRNS). *Streatham (Oakdale Rd): 1 Wren, 1 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker (R Bell). *Sutcliffe Park (Kidbrooke): 2 Jack Snipe, 4 Common Snipe (Conrad Ellam). *Thorney CP: Little Egret, Bullfinch (m), Red Kite over, Grey Heron, Stock Dove, 10 Redwing, 2 Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, Kingfisher, 2 Chaffinch, 2 Goldfinch, 5 Siskin, Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, 5 Great Crested Grebe (Sue Giddens). *Totteridge Valley: 13+ Mandarin on Darlands Lake (Steve Blake). Late afternoon: Water Rail (my first one here :-), 14 Mandarin, 7 Teal at Darlands Lake; 5/6 Reed Bunting, 200+ Fieldfare, 60+ Redwing, male Sparrowhawk in/over adjacent fields (Ian Ellis). *Trent Park: 1 female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, feeding in Hornbeam, 13:45 - 13:55 hrs - our first sighting of the year! (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Male Goldeneye displaying on East Warwick (although nearest females on No 5).(Quentin Given). *Wanstead Flats: c. 40 Lapwing through (various small groups in various directions, though a group of 12 did land on the fairground briefly), 2 Linnet, 7 Skylark (fairground), 2 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 23 Fieldfare, Redwing, 2 Egyptian Goose, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge from his home) *Wanstead Park: 2 Firecrest (Bush Wood still), 2m Wigeon (The Basin- JL c. 08:45, still at 10:00), 9 Egyptian Goose (The Basin), 2 Teal, Shoveler, Pochard, 100s Redwing in the woods, c.100 Fieldfare over west, Coal Tit, Siskin, 3 Lapwing, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge). *Woodside Park: 8 Fieldfares and c20 Redwings in gardens this morning (Ian Ellis). *Wraysbury Gravel Pits: 4 Smew (2 pairs, courting and mating on Heron Lake), 6 Goosander, 12 Goldeneye, c20 Siskin (Rob Ayers). 'Archived News' NEWS FROM PREVIOUS MONTHS/YEARS